Brian Hayward
Brian Hayward (b. June 25, 1960 in Georgetown, Ontario) is a former Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender and current colour analyst of the Anaheim Ducks. Hayward played for the Winnipeg Jets, Montreal Canadiens, Minnesota North Stars and San Jose Sharks in the National Hockey League from 1982 to 1993. Brian won three William M. Jennings Trophies with Patrick Roy in the late 1980s with Montreal. Hayward was in net for the San Jose Sharks when they won their first NHL regular season game against the Calgary Flames in 1991. He played US collegiate hockey at Cornell University from 1978–1981. Brian currently resides in California with his wife and daughter. He is the television analyst for the Anaheim Ducks and does other hockey work on television. Playing career Hayward played college hockey at Cornell University from 1978–1982. In his senior season he was named first team All-Ivy, All-ECAC and was an All-American. He set a school record with 2,225 saves and had a career won-lost record of 42-27-2. Undrafted, Hayward signed a free agent contract with the Winnipeg Jets and moved between the Jets and their AHL affiliate for several years before becoming a regular NHL player. In 1984-85 he won a career high 33 games, setting a franchise record. He was traded to the Montreal Canadiens before the 1986-87 season and played with Patrick Roy. For three consecutive seasons they shared the William M. Jennings Trophy, awarded to the team that allows the fewest goals during the regular season. In 1990 he was traded to the Minnesota North Stars where he played for one season. In 1991 he was acquired by the San Jose Sharks in the Dispersal Draft and he was in net for the Sharks when they won their first NHL regular season game against the Calgary Flames. He retired from playing in 1993. Broadcasting career He is the television analyst for the Anaheim Ducks, and has served in that role since the team's inception. He also occasionally works as a reporter or color commentator for CBC's Hockey Night in Canada. Hayward has also called games for ABC, NBC, ESPN and ESPN2 and NHL International. While at ESPN, he served as color commentator for the 2004 World Cup of Hockey and as a roving reporter during the 1998 Stanley Cup Finals, where he interviewed President Bill Clinton during a game in Washington, D.C. While with NBC, he called games at the 2006 Winter Olympics in Torino, Italy. He also co-hosts Ducks Live, after every Ducks game. In the 2012 playoffs, Hayward joined the NBC Sports Network as an "inside the glass" analyst. Personal life Hayward currently resides in Anaheim Hills, California with his wife Angela and daughter Courtney. External links *Brian Hayward's biography at Legends of Hockey * Category:Born in 1960 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Cornell Big Red players Category:Guelph Platers alumni Category:Minnesota North Stars players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Winnipeg Jets players Category:Kansas City Blades players Category:Kalamazoo Wings (1974-2000) players Category:Sherbrooke Jets players Category:Sherbrooke Canadiens players Category:William M. Jennings Trophy winners Category:Retired in 1993